


Dissolve

by Katrea



Series: Unfaithful [2]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrea/pseuds/Katrea
Summary: Burn, burn it all away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually remember if this before or after the confrontation between Subaru and Kamui; see Deluge.

Delete, delete. Thumb pressing the button at a constant speed, “Do you wish to delete these images?” Yes, all of them, _delete them all._  
  
 _‘But they won’t erase the memories’_  
  
“Shut up.”   
  
Aggressively hitting the 'OK’ key, erasing them, leaving no trails of wasted months behind. Delete, delete them all.   
  
_'But it still won’t erase the mistake’_  
  
“I know.”

“…I…know…”  
  
A single drip and a drop splashed onto the numbered keys, his eyelashes thick with tears; the boy was crying for days. His broken voice crept through the corners of his room, wrapping around the strands of the carpet, whispering into the peak of the windows. Cracked sobs and shattered curse words hit the walls like a mother hitting her child; it was painful.   
  
Pain.  
  
This was pain, so Subaru had no right to look the way he did, with the guilt and sorrow in his eyes. They plead regret and uncertainty; _cowardice_. Kamui wouldn’t forgive him.  
  
But that didn’t mean he’d stop loving him.   
  
'Are you sure you want to delete these messages?’  
  
It’s not like he could, anyway.


End file.
